This Means War
by Astraphobia
Summary: Astoria waits up to confront her cheating husband after another night alone. 2 Parts. Set 5-7 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Inspired by How Low by Jose Gonzalez


**AN: This is going to only be two chapter long. Just an idea that popped into my head as I was trying to write a new chapter for "Your Love...". Inspired by the song How Low by Jose Gonzalez. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

**Love and Best Wishes, Astraphobia.**

Astoria sat, ankles hooked, on the edge of her increasingly uncomfortable seat. The large french doors were open to the balcony, but not even the breeze that blew through her could cool her. She had been sitting there for what had seemed like days, when in reality it had only been perhaps an hour or so. The sky had begun to change from a deep onyx to a rosy hue, and she knew Draco would be, should be, home any moment. Her normal doll like features appeared much more angular in that light as her mind traced back to why she was waiting up for her husband. He was out again; out with that woman. Her jaw tightened at the thought of her.

_Filthy Mudblood._

Astoria ran her fingers through her freshly brushed blond hair but pulled away quickly in an attempt to keep from ripping at her own scalp. She had been pulling tiny clumps of her hair out just at the thought of this woman and her husband, running around behind her back. As though she were a fool. She huffed testily and folded her arms under her bust as she rose from her seat. She crossed back and forth through their bedroom, unable to pull her eyes to the empty bed feet away.

It was time to confront him, and that was all there was to it. She had to confront him. She couldn't bear it any longer. He had a choice to make; it was either her or the mudblood. Astoria loved her husband, but love was not the matter at hand here. She could not afford to love him now. The thought of him-

Astoria raised a hand to hear mouth and let a whimper escape, a foreign noise to her ears. She choked back the tears that so desperately wanted to expel, but she wouldn't allow it. Her pride kept her from acknowledging her weaknesses.

She paused as she exhaled; taking in the momentum of the situation. And everything seemed to crash against her chest with the ferocity of a speeding bludger. Astoria gripped the back of a chair and clasped her hand to her shaking stomach. She let out one soft sob as her face became tainted by tears. Her husband of all of these years, everything they had been through, all the promises, a young son, could just betray her?

Her moment of weakness was short lived as she heard the crack of apparition, and she immediately regained her composure. Quickly wiping her face of tears, and drowning her sobs with her anger and resentment. She could hear his soft footsteps setting up the flight of stairs, and instinctively she grabbed her wand out of her nightly robes. Astoria turned towards the door, and shot the lit end of her wand at the three lanterns, brightening the room a shade or two. The door cracked open and Draco's pointed features entered her scope, her brows creasing further.

"You're awake?" asked Draco in a hushed tone.

"Obviously." replied Astoria, her wand at her side. Draco crossed the room to her, placing his cold hand on her silk covered waist. He kissed the side of her face, and as he did so she could smell the faintest scent of vanilla. Astoria pulled herself away from his grasp which fell awkwardly at her side.

"I can smell her." growled Astoria quietly. Draco sighed as he backed away from her, not a word. Not even a protest. Astoria's lids folded over her eyes for a moment, the sound of Draco's blazer and tie falling to the ground flipped them open.

"We have to talk, Draco."

"About what."

"You bloody well know what!" hollered Astoria, her normally tranquil self gone without a trace. Draco's large gray eyes, that so resembled his fathers, were wide and set only on her and the wand in her hand. Draco moved towards her slowly, palms raised in defense, "You knew I had to work le-"

Astoria smacked the vase off the night stand next to her, the glass shattering all over the beautiful tile floor.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Draco? Do you think that after all these years I wouldn't know when you were lying to me?" her chest was rising and falling at an extreme rate. "You honestly think I don't know about her?" Draco's thin mouth shut immediately and his head fell slightly, an embarrassed shade of red crossing his pale cheeks. But Astoria didn't care to notice. She took the silence as a note to continue on.

"Draco." She paced herself as her voice caught in her throat, "I know you've been with her."

"I haven't been with anyone Astoria!" bellowed Draco.

"Shut up! You know, " Astoria closed to space between them, her finger raised at his face, "I've listened to you tell me for six months now that nothing is going on, but I can't take it anymore, Draco. I know what you're doing; what you're doing to me, to us!" Astoria wiped back the tears that escaped her eyes. She turned herself away from him as he tried to pull her closer, his finger wrapped around her wrists, "And with a mudblood nonetheless." she hissed.

**AN: Part 2/Ending out later this week.**


End file.
